Fantasizing
by Lauranessification
Summary: One of those afternoons where Bella has a teenage brain and a hot boyfriend.


"It seems pretty fine down here," Jacob's muffled voice echoed from underneath Bella's desk. "All the cables are plugged in, seems alright to me?"

Bella didn't really notice he was talking to her. She hummed a bit, but it wasn't quite clear if she meant "Okay," or "Stay put," or "I want a banana." It could've been all three of them.

_If only his shirt could creep up a little bit more_, she thought deliciously, staring at the exposed russet skin. His dark jeans were already hanging low on his hips, revealing two little dips in the small of his back, exactly above his nice, well-sculpted ass. It was her new definition of a flawless body.

She shook her head to bring herself back to reality, feeling the tiniest bit ashamed of her thoughts. After the cliff-diving incident, they had decided to take their relationship a little further. Bella had a boyfriend before, a pretty attractive one for sure, but she'd never felt like staring at _his_ behind like this, feeling something in her lower abdomen warming up.

"Well, there must be something wrong, since it won't start," she said quickly, as he wanted to get up again. "Just take another look at it. Please, Jake?"

He sighed, but gave in. "Alright."

Again, he disappeared under the desk. This time, his shirt _did_ creep up. She found herself staring again at his smooth, muscular back and smiled. Having a werewolf as boyfriend was more pleasant than having a vampire boyfriend, she'd found out.

His muscular chest tightly hugged by a T-shirt, he had given her the desire to rip his shirt off and take their relationship much "further".

Lately, that was nothing out of the ordinary, though Bella didn't tell Jacob about it, and Jacob gave no clear signs of knowing.

So when Jacob asked what exactly they were going to do on this rainy day, she came up with a lie. It was weak and it came out with some stutters, but eventually Jacob had said he could take a look at her broken computer. That was a lie. She had tugged some of the cables out of the computer the other day because the damn thing was too slow, but she insisted that there was something wrong with the sockets.

Her plan had worked out quite perfectly and although it gave her a dirty feeling, like secretly watching porn, she forgot about everything else as soon as she started to fantasize.

_She saw them, alone in her bedroom. In her fantasy, she had worn sexy lingerie - had, because Jacob had taken it off in no time. His eyes had widened at the sight of her naked body, and for the first time in months, if not years, she felt truly like a beautiful, sexy woman. The thought that he thought she was sexy, gave her an ego-boost. She was straddling his lap, making him moan in the sexiest way she thought was possible._

_She stripped off his shirt slowly and pushed him backwards. He was laying on his back now, his rippling muscles glowing softly in the twilight. It was dark in the room, but it didn't matter. She saw enough to know where his face was. She left a trail of open-mouthed kisses from his face, over his neck and chest, lingering around his abdomen. Her lips brushed over his abs, her tongue darting out every now and then. His soft skin tasted just like she'd thought it would; woodsy, slightly spicy, like pines, with a hint of simple soap._

_Her hands were running up and down his chest, admiring the way a shock seemed to run through his body every time she came near his jeans. She smirked and continued to do this, apparently arousing him along the way._

_She began to use her body some more. While letting her hands run over his broad shoulders, she "accidentally" rubbed her breasts against his chest. His breath hitched for a moment, but he let it out with a moan._

_As her hands were exploring his body, his hands were roaming over her back, slowly going towards her behind, like asking permission to go there. She scooted her body up a bit, so his hands were cupping her butt. He flashed her a wide grin with naughty sparkling eyes._

_Aroused or not, he started to get impatient. She didn't need any sound or move to prove that; she just knew, like they always seemed to know about each other. With the last stroke over his perfectly sculpted chest, using her nails this time, she went lower and lower, until she finally reached the zipper of his jeans. Flicking the button open and zipping it down was very quickly done, and she started to pull the jeans off his hips. It revealed his gray boxers, the last thing that had to be removed before they could-_

"Bells? Bells, are you there? What's wrong, honey?"

A russet hand was snapping its fingers in front of her face. It took her a few seconds to realize that it had just been a fantasy, a dirty, oh so sexy fantasy. She could still feel the wet heat pooling between her thighs.

It took her another good second to register the huge grin plastered on Jacob's face.

She had this weird feeling that he knew all about her erotic fantasy, as if he could smell it, but quickly shook it off.

Little did she know, the pack was taking bets that they were about to take things further. They weren't at all surprised to hear, through Jacob's thoughts, that both Jacob and Bella lost their virginity barely two days later.


End file.
